Million Dollar Ride
by LuckyRat
Summary: A simple drive turns into something more... Cody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase Warning: Slash, hint of incest, slight prostitution.


Million Dollar Ride

Right this story contains so many things...yaoi or slash, hint on incest, bad spelling and writing. I am an artist, not a writer but sometimes a picture does not tell a thousands words.

I don't own Cody or Ted. Unfortunately, evil Vince does. Lucky SOB...

The two men sat in awkward silence as the car sped along the highway. The driver was clearly not happy about this whole situation, which was thrust upon him. Why did he have to be good little chauffer boy? Just because both their fathers are friends, he's the one driving this brat around. Cody let out a long sigh and shifted in his chair.

"Hey Runnels, close the damn window I'm fucking freezing here." Cody looked at his passenger. Cans of beer littered the floor round Ted Dibiase feet. "Close it yourself" Cody's fingers clenched round the steering wheel. " Ted stretched out and slumped down into the soft blanket covering him. "But I'm too comfortable to move" Whined Ted.

Cody narrowed his eyes, trying to block out the million dollar baby. " Just a minute you said you were cold, make up your frigging mind." Cody's patience was wearing very thin. He recalled how he got into this babysitting job. Seething under his breath, he recalled his father asking if he wouldn't mind having a passenger for the next show. And like a dumbass he said yes. If he had known it was HIM he would of slapped Dusty square in the jaw. Since departing for the next arena, his car had been a moving bachelor pad.

"Besides Runnels, the window is automatic you're the one with the controls." Cody rolled his eyes and hit the switch closing the window. Not even a second went by before he noticed some fall in front of his driving view. Picking the object up in hand and giving it a brief look over " What the hell is this?!" Ted scoffed in disgust. " It's a ten dollar bill, payment for closing the window. Aww what's wrong Cody? Never seen that amount of money before?" Cody scrunched up the bill and threw it back at Ted. " Hey careful with that. You need all the help you can get, that's why you're my personal Jeeves for however much I want." Cody purposely ignored the brat. He figured out that his dad had made a deal. Money was tight. And he had not quite reached the level of luxury.

Cody heard the familiar sound of another beer can opening. " Ugh, fuck!" Cody glanced across to see

Ted pushing a beer-soaked blanket off his knee. A wide grin spread across the face of the driver, before bursting into laughter. " Hey shut the fuck up Runnels!"

A thought crept into the older mans head. " Hey, I'll give you twenty dollars if you clean me up." Ted stretched his hand out under Cody's mouth, signalling for him to improvise with his tongue. Cody spluttered over the stench. " You want me to do WHAT?!" Cody couldn't believe his ears. " Are you deaf? Use that mouth and clean me up" Cody's mind raced with a mix of hate and disgust. Did he really just hear that? Keeping one eye on the road. He was just about to bite the sodden hand waving in front of him. When a thought crossed his mind as well.

Smirking he trailed his tongue down the hand, tasting the beer and intoxicating scents. He fully expected Ted to reel back in horror. But instead, he felt a finger slip into his mouth. Cody trying to keep concentrating on the road, found himself partaking in this little game. After a while a second finger made its way in and Cody began to suck and bob his head. He noticed Ted had pulled the covers back over him. For a second Cody noticed that the windscreen had become foggy. Good job, Cody thought If anyone saw this I'd be finished.. "Ah fuck, come on!" Cody choked as he then had to contend with three fingers, plus a cold shiver of excitement made its way down his hot back.

Cody used his peripheral vision to see the covers quickly rise and fall with each masterful stoke of the million dollar baby. He couldn't help but gasp through the wet fingers. Giving up all inhibitions, Cody grabbed the steering wheel with one hand while undoing the fly on his jeans releasing the aching length from within. Copying Ted stroke for stoke, they both jerked of in unison. Arching his back, Ted pulled the covers off and slid his wet boxers down to his ankles.

Withdrawing his well sucked hand, he removed twenty dollars from a roll of money tied with an elastic band. And once again threw it at the driver. Cody trying to savour the moment tried desperately hard not to tip himself over the edge.

" T-that's for the clean-up." Ted breathlessly said as he removed another large sum of money. "I'll give you…" Ted looked into the half-lidded eyes of playmate "…one-thousand dollars if you finish me off." Cody nearly fainted at the proposal. " W-What?! " "God Cody come on! I'm on the fucking verge here. Make a fucking decision!" Cody took no hesitation in grabbing the crisp, new dollars and shoved them down between his legs. "Keep. An eye. On…the road" Cody gasped as he took Ted's length, stroking it from the base to the tip. Ted put his hands by his side and thrust into Cody's hand. Rolling his head back, Ted gritted his teeth as he came into Cody's fist. Seeing Ted release himself, tipped Cody over the edge and he came violently over the dollar bills, sticking them together.

For a moment the two men panted in silence, till it was Ted that broke it. " Hahahaha! T-that was s-so easy!" Cody still trying to concentrate on the road, merely grunted what? " When Dusty said you do a-anything, I didn't really believe him. Fuck! T-that dirty old poor man, selling his son out for seventy-two dollars. I would of f-fucked you but you wouldn't stop the fucking car." Ted slipped his boxers back on and pulled the covers back. " Never mind Runnels, maybe next time you'll bend over like a good little boy. Just like for daddy! Man your such a fucking whore. Here's a dime, wake me when we get there."

Cody sat there for a moment digesting the comments Ted spat at him. All this time, dad knew he'd be Ted's little bitch from the start. Fighting back stinging tears, he cleaned himself up with one hand. Ted was already asleep, and Cody couldn't help feel that Ted was right about him all along.


End file.
